Titians in time
by Zahon Wolf
Summary: A battle with Warp screws up reality and cast the titans in new roles in life and a new time. Story much better the the summary, so please Read and Review.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen titans.

Author's notes: This story is a silly idea that got stuck in my head. Also this is some stupid challenge to my self to see how many charters from the show I can put in and still make it make sense

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Titans GO." Robin yelled as he tossed two of his explosive disk at the time hoping Warp. Warp's yellow armor blended in with the gold bars in the vault, he raised his arms and near-white yellow energy beams shot out from his balled up fist. The beams hit the disk and exploded, giving him a smoke screen for another attack. The beams cut though the smoke and shoot straight to where robin was. The boy wonder leaped out of the way and the beams stroke the gold behind him and melted it. Raven moved in from behind Warp and levitated some of the gold bars and tossed them at the time hoper, who barely got out there way in time. Beast Boy floated down from above in the shape of a hawk. He turned back to his human form and left out a long yawn. "Let's hurry and blast him so we can finally get some sleep."

It had been a long day; ever one from Dr. Light to Slade had attacked the city. Well it may not have been Slade, maybe just one of his sleeper attacks. Dr.light was up early trying to rob a back, then Brother Blood begin to kidnap city hall, to bad for him Mad Mod had the same idea and they got into a fight. Then Plasma got loose from his prison and trashed half the prison walls, this let out a good twenty prisoners. It was almost midnight and this was the last guy need to be stop.

"I'm with the grass stain. I need to do a full recharge tonight." Cyborg said as he raised his arm/sonic cannon and fired at Warp who was busy dodging Starfire's eye beams. The sonic blast hit its target and knocked warp right into a pile of gold bars. He stood up and looked at his body suit. Parts of it were exposed and wires where sticking out. He raised his arms and fired almost random attacks. He looked over at Raven and fired, she moved out of the way. Warp had enough. "It seems once again you have bested me. I take my leave now." He opened his palms and fired at the wall, a time hole appeared a black hole surrender by a gold circle. He raced for it.

Raven raised his hands and chanted her trade mark words. "Azararth Metrion Zinthos." Her black energy was aimed at Warp but somehow it not only grabbed him but the time hole as well. The holes changed into a black ball with a gold color glow in it and begin to grow larger. Beast Boy looked over to Raven and yelled, "Raven what's happening."

Raven looked back to Beast Boy. "I don't know, I think my magic and Warps technology merge. I CAN STOP IT." That was the last thing she said before the energy engulfed them all.

------------------------------------------------

The Kingdom of Jump city was under attack. Enemy ships had landed on the docks next to the city. The street was filled with fighting and carnage. Silver colored knights fought overwhelming odds of black dress warriors. And these warriors were aided my monsters, one made of square stones, another seemed to be made of lighting and another a blob like creature. The castle in the middle of the city was smoking as the siege came to its finally hour. The throne room was the last to betaken, only because of the princes personally guard, a mage named Raven. Her blue cape floated in the wind created by her magic. Her black clothing however remained still. Her magic had shoved everything in the room not alive or tied down in front of the main down. The mage toward around and looked at princess Starfire. She looked so worried as she stood a few steps in front of the throne. Her pink Dressed matched her red hair. Her green eyes looked as if there were going to cry. A little green colored boy stood in front of princess Starfire holding a short sword. He was one of the servants of the princess, plus the only one other then the princess Raven trusted.

"Garfield, I can not hold the door closed for long. You must escape. I'll stay with the princess." Raven yelled just as the door budged open little, it would be long now."

"I can't even if I wanted to, ever way out if block. Besides I won't leave to two at the mercy of them."

Raven looked around and saw the court jester's hat and little wand with bells on it, she then looked to Garfield. "Quick put that hat on, pretend you're the jester, they may not kill you."

He gave a look of disgust but agreed and put the hat on. Then they all relieved that the banging on the door had stopped. They all turned as a bright red flash erupted from the door opening it. The first to enter were warriors covered in black clothing all over there body, with only a tan circle over there eye holes. With there swords drawn, they made way for four figures to walk though. The first was dressed in simply fashion to the warriors, except he had metal plates on his shoulders and his face was covered on one side by black plate with no eye hole, and the other was a tan colored face plate. He was followed by a young blond haired blue eyed girl dress in full body armor that had grey cloth hanging off at the elbows and neck. There was a S painted on her chest plate.

Next was a elder looking man dressed in a white robe with a yellow bull face on the front, as he walked by the first man, he smeared. Behind them came two more people. One looked just like the princess except her hair was black and she had a black dress on. She looked at princess Starfire and smiled. "Hello sister, I see you kept my chair warm."

Starfire looked up at her and said, "It is not your throne nor you kingdom, Blackfire. Are mother and farther left this land to me, because of you tried to over though them."

"Only because they wouldn't die soon enough. Now Her and her mage to the dungeon." She looked over to Garfield and smiled. "Send the jester to get some drinks."

The warriors grabbed Starfire and Raven and took them out of the room and Garfield was sent to get some drinks as some one else entered the room. He was a stick figure of a man with bright red hair; he walked in dressed like a king, including a giant crown. He shoved his way past Blackfire and sat down on the throne. "'Eh love thanks for the way in."

Blackfire looked shocked at him. "Mod, what are you doing. This was not part of the deal. Get out of my chair."

"Sorry little girl, but we never really intended to let you rule." The man in the armor said. He pointed at her and two warriors jumped her and grabbed her arms. "We only need you to tell us who to get into the castle." She screamed and then started yelling at them. "Slade, what…..what is the meaning of this," she looked back to Mod, "Your Mad, Mod." Slade pulled out his sword, raised it and brought it down just as Garfield reentered the room with the drinks. He looked down at the floor now staid the color of crimson.

-------------------------------------------------

The morning rose the next day on a dreary city. Most of the people had loved the ruling hand of Princess Starfire. Many did not want to bow to this new King Mod. But he was quick to enforce his laws among them. With half of the city burned and most of the men who would fight for the Princess were killed in the siege.

King Mod sat in the throne room with a new round table in front of it. Sir Slade and Brother Blood sat at opposite ends from each other. King Mod used his cane to point out places on a map that lay across the table.

He pointed to a green patch on the map, "The lot of me men think that there be a rebel group hiding out here." He then pointed to the far end of the map and pointed to a side of a large lake that had a outlet to the ocean. "And here that dragon Malchior has attacked are dock." What none of them notices was that Garfield was on the other side of the door, listing in on them with his jester hat in hand.

"One of my agents as talked to the monster," Brother Blood spoke up. "And made a deal with him. If we give him a sacrifice he agreed to return to his island and leave the docks there alone, for now."

"Then lets getem the Princess and though her mage to boot. Will solve two birds with one stone." King mod said with a smile. He slammed his cane down on the table hard and laughed. This startled Garfield a little, he dropped his hat. The bells jingled slightly when it hit the ground. Sir Slade's eye moved to look toward the door. The others didn't seem to notices.

On that cue he toward down the hall and ran for the starts that lead to the dungeon. What he didn't see was that Sir Slade opened the door and looked around then to the floor; he reached over and picked up the hat.

----------------------------------------

Raven was in the corner of the cell, she was deep in thought. Just a few feet from her was Starfire, she was stilling cry, though she had run out of tears to cry. Raven had given up trying to calm her down, thinking it would be best for her to get it out of her system.

"Why has this happened to me? Why has my sister betrayed me like this?" Starfire said. Raven looked at her then back to the floor. "I don't know but I promise I'll get us out of here, and then will get Blackfire."

"Blackfire's dead." They both looked over to where the voice came from. Garfield was standing there, he slid a plate under the bars, and it had some food on it." King Mod had her killed as soon as he took over. His knight Slade has rounded up most of force loyal to you, and Brother Blood has everyone looking though your chamber, Raven."

"My chamber, no one should go in my chamber." She said. She moved up to the bars and looked at him eye to eye. "I see they didn't kill you. Your welcome, by they way. So what's your plan to get us out of here?"

"Today some time, they plain to send to send you two as a scarifies to the dragon Malchior. When they start to move you, I'll try something. So get ready to run." He turned his head at the sound of some men talking, he looked back to Raven. "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you, I owe you that much." He stood up and left the them in the dark.

"Do you think (sob) that he will get us out" Starfire said. Raven looked over from the where she was and smiled. "Don't know but he'll try."

It was sometime later that day when to guards dress in the same black clothing as the others. One opened the cell doors, they looked at Raven. "Even speak anything magic sounding and well gut her on the spot." They waved their swords to make sure she got the point. They motion them to step out and placed chains around their arms and legs. They lead up to the doors that lead out side.

Some floors above them Garfield looked down as the guards opened the door. He readied his rope and short sword at his hilt. He had moved two barrels on the window ledge. His plan was simple when the guards came he would push the barrels out on them, then use the rope to clime down and rescue them. After that he was hoping for the best. He looked down and saw come out. He was getting ready to push the barrels when he heard some one clapping behind him. He turned and drew his sword. He looked at the Blond hair girl that had entered the castle with Slade.

"Bravo. You came up with what looks like the silliest plain ever thought up in a day's time." She said has she drawn her blade. "Out of curiosity if the barrels actually hit the guards and you made it down the side of the wall, where would you go."

"I…have an idea." He lied to her. She smiled and leapt forward sword raised, he held up his blade to block. Has she moved forward her foot raised and slammed into his stomach. This pushed him out the window. The rope pulled tight was it was all that held him from falling. He looked down and saw Raven and Starfire, who heard the noise and were watching. The blond girl looked out the window and put the blade of her sword on the rope. "By the way, my names Terra." She smiled and cut the rope. Garfield feel. His foot caught the ledge of the window just a floor down and he pushed the all he had. These pushed him out form the building and he landed hard in the bushes next to the court walls. He could here Raven yelling his name just everything went dark.

"She said he landed over here." Garfield woke to some one talking. His head hurt, hell his hole body hurt. Two guards come over to where he was, he played dead.

"There he is, he looks dead." One said and smirked. The other spoke. "He smells dead too." They reached down to pick him up, but Garfield sprang to life, his left foot caught one guard in the jaw. He leapt to his feet and grabbed the other guard's sword and cut the stunned guards before they say anything.

He ran out of the courtyard and up to the front gates. He managed to slip thought, behind him he could hear shouting and screaming. He ran out down the main road toward the forest the bored the city. He looked behind him and thanked his lucky stars that no was following him.

He ran until he had to walk then had to stop and rest. "Ok now what am I going to do, I got to go get them. I can get there in a day or two on foot. Yeah I go, and try the hole hero thing again."

He began to walk thought the forest again. He thought he heard thunder to the said but the sky was clear. It got loader, he turned to it and saw first a green dog ran past him, then heard something even loader. "SOTO DOG COME BACK HERE." Garfield turned and saw a lager man like thing with a square head and no ears. Soto grabbed Garfield and slammed him over his shoulder. "Soto say we go home now doggy."

Garfield got his baring on hearing this and screamed. "I AM NOT YOUR DOG."

-----------------------

End chapter one.

More author notes: Don't worry all you Robin and Cyborg fans, Sir Robin and Sir Victory will me in the next chapter along with more in-depth look to the charters. Please read and review, even flames are welcome, though not as nice as pleasant reviews.


End file.
